


马艾 -《迷情》

by HoozukiChitose



Series: 马艾 [1]
Category: One Piece, 海贼王
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoozukiChitose/pseuds/HoozukiChitose
Summary: ⚠️黑道paro，HE⚠️黑化马哥，OOC预警！⚠️R18各种限制级play⚠️阅读前请看章节避雷指南





	1. 陷落

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️黑道paro，HE  
⚠️黑化马哥，OOC预警！  
⚠️R18各种限制级play  
⚠️阅读前请看章节避雷指南

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️药物捆绑道具play慎入‼️  
⚠️阅读中如有不适，请及时刹车‼️

艾斯是被冷醒的。

后背紧贴着冰冷坚硬的物体不断刺激他昏沉的意识，后脖颈处传来阵阵痛楚，还来不及想发生了什么就发现手脚被束缚住。

艾斯猛地睁开眼睛，打在他身上的灯光又刺得他眼前阵阵发黑，身上一点力气都使不上来，当意识到自己的处境的时候呼吸突然慌乱起来。

他未着寸缕全身被皮绳捆绑在墙上。

“你......”略微颤抖的声音让艾斯立刻闭上了嘴，只是盯着不远处坐在阴影里的人。

沙发上的男人听到动静似是发出一声轻笑。“醒了？波特卡斯•艾斯。”有些低沉的声音缓缓念着他的名字，对面昏暗的光线让人看不清男人脸上的表情。

艾斯蹙眉看着沙发上的男人起身向他走来，皮鞋一步一步踏在地板上的声响就像敲打着他的心脏发出一声声警告。

入眼是一双没有一丝灰尘铮亮的黑皮鞋，修长的双腿包裹在黑色的西装裤里，外套上的纽扣散发着低调光泽，里面是一丝不苟的深灰色马甲和白色衬衣，系着领带的衣领刚好贴着小麦色的脖颈，禁欲却带着一丝色情。

艾斯根本没心情欣赏这一身高级西装，他现在就像只待宰的羔羊一样全身赤裸地被吊着无法动弹，只想要揍扁这张逐渐靠近的似笑非笑的脸。

男人走到艾斯面前，捏住他的下巴迫使他抬起头来，居高临下地看着他。艾斯对上一双仿佛永远没睡醒一般半睁着但却如冰霜一样寒冷的眼睛。

思考着如何才能咬断眼前这只手，但下颚处传来的痛楚让他明白只要动一下他的下颚骨就会被捏碎。

“不想说点什么吗？”男人打量着手上略显稚嫩的脸，带点蜜色的肌肤在灯光下像瓷器一样精致，胸前紧致的肌肉因为被黑色的皮绳交叉捆绑而更加突出，乳首似是被冰冷的空气刺激着微微挺立，双腿被拉扯着微微分开，露出中间被皮质贞操带紧紧束缚住的分身。他用玩味的眼神看着眼前的少年，似乎对自己的杰作十分满意。

“该死的！”艾斯从牙缝间寄出几个字，脸因羞愤而涨得通红，拳头紧紧攥住却无法动弹分毫。“放开我，秃头！”男人金色的头发在灯光下呈现出迷人的色泽，艾斯只觉得无比刺眼。

“你应该叫我爱德华先生或者马尔科先生。”男人声音里没有丝毫不悦，只是寒冰一样的眸子盯着眼前的少年，说罢松开手从旁边拉了把椅子坐在少年面前。“不管怎么说我现在还是你的老板，基本的礼仪我想你三个月前就学过了。”

“你想做什么？”艾斯死死盯着眼前的男人。

“这个问题或许该我问你，波特卡斯先生。”马尔科顿了顿勾起嘴角，嗓音沉缓一字一句地说道：“或者，该称呼你为哥尔•D•艾斯？”

“操，老子不姓哥尔，你他妈唔唔……”还没说完就被捏住下颌，但无法阻挡的怒火从眼中喷出恨不得能把对方烧出两个洞。

“小朋友说脏话可不好哟。”马尔科看着男孩的手臂因紧绷而凸起的肌肉，微微一笑露出好看的牙齿，“你最好别乱动，回答完我的问题也许会考虑放过你。”

“没什么好说的，还有你认错人了。”艾斯撇头挣开男人的手，闭上眼睛不打算再说更多。

马尔科没有说话，看着男孩额头爆出的青筋以及起伏的胸膛，他可并没有像装的那样冷静啊。还是太年轻了，他有些好笑地想，手指有一搭没一搭的敲着自己的膝盖。

空气瞬间沉静下来，艾斯感受着自己逐渐恢复力气的手脚，挣脱这些皮绳对正常状态的他来说不是什么难事，只要打倒眼前的男人......他并不太擅长用头脑，能用拳头解决的事何必搞那么复杂。

他正想着怎么逃脱却突然感到一股热流从身体深处窜上来，他难耐地动了动身子，睁开眼便看到一张充满笑意的脸。

对面的人抬手看了看表，“比想象中要慢呢。”

少年愣了一下，随即难以置信地睁大双眼，开始剧烈的挣扎，“你……给我吃了什么？”有些急促地喘着气，心脏跳动的声音从胸腔传到大脑，感觉快要从胸口跳出来，身上像有千万只蚂蚁爬过，但他越是挣扎身体里的火就烧得越大。

“都说了让你别乱动呀。”男人恶劣地勾起嘴角，这样药效发作的会更快。

力量很快从四肢溜走，他喘着粗气，耳边传来机关的声音，他的脚触碰到了地面但紧接着腿一软便跪坐在地上。“你到底……想怎么样……？”恐惧在心底蔓延开来，越来越奇怪的身体让他不知所措。

“来玩个游戏吧？”马尔科放下手中的遥控器，从旁边的柜子里提出一个箱子，把里面的器具一个一个拿起来仔细消毒。

艾斯看着男人手里的东西，心里升腾起不好的预感。他虽然不知道这些东西是用来做什么的，但他这个年纪的人已经对性有所认知，到现在还不知道接下来会发生什么的话他恐怕就是智障了。

但此刻他宁愿自己是个智障。

“想从哪里开始呢？”马尔科凑近艾斯的耳边，轻轻吹了一口气便看到一抹绯红从耳朵蔓延到脖颈。“噢，忘了说游戏规则。”马尔科一边拉动吊绳一边说，“我提问你回答，答错一题就用一种道具惩罚你哟。”

双手被固定在头上，双腿被拉开捆成M子，下体的风景览无余，被男人的手触碰到的地方一阵酥麻，艾斯艰难的喘息着，“我是……男的啊……死变态！”

“唔，变态……吗？”马尔科从后背环住男孩一手捏住他胸前的突起，“你都这么说了我更应该好好表现一下了。”

被碰到敏感点身体猛地向后缩了缩，“别……别碰我。”想要逃离那只点火的手，没想到反而更贴近了身后的男人。一边的突起被加重力道揉搓着，颜色很快就变得像樱桃一样诱人。

“啊……不要……”年轻的身体在催情药的作用下变得更加敏感，所有的感官都像被放大了数倍。

“不要什么？游戏还没开始哟，身体真淫荡啊。”低沉的笑声在耳边响起。

马尔科感受着怀里僵硬而微微颤抖的身体，没有丝毫怜悯地开口道，“你来莫比迪克的目的是什么？”

“没有……目的……”话音刚落另一边的凸起就被使劲揪了起来，艾斯死死咬住嘴唇抑制住自己陌生而羞耻的呻吟。

“真不乖。”原本放在胸前的手顺着腹肌画了两个圈，慢慢移到股缝间，不轻不重地按压着那个紧致的穴口，冰凉的润滑剂倒在穴口上时紧闭的小口往里缩了缩，“该怎么惩罚你呢。”

身后传来酥麻的快感让艾斯感到无比恐惧，他绝望地看着马尔科拿起一根排列着大小不一圆珠的长棒，一点一点塞进小穴里，异物侵入的疼痛使得他全身痉挛，嘴唇被咬出一圈血印。

“后面真紧呢。”戏谑的声音传入耳神经，被痛感淹没的快感一点点涌上来，前面被束缚住的分身又痛又痒，他极度忍耐着不想发出半点声音，一滴冷汗顺着脸颊滑落到地上。

马尔科停下手，扳开已经被咬得溢出血的嘴唇，“真是麻烦的小鬼。”另一只手碰了碰已经充血但被贞操带束缚着无法勃起的分身，怀里的人顿时一个激灵。

“想要释放吗？告诉我你的目的。”就像恶魔的低语。

艾斯有些艰难的扭头看向身后等待男人，湿润的眼角周围因情欲而染上一丝绯色，但目光里的火却在熊熊燃烧。

嘴唇轻启吐出三个字：杀了你。

马尔科睁大眼睛看着怀里的人，然后大笑起来，“这个答案我很喜欢哟，那就给你一点奖励。”

他拉开最下面包裹着龟头的套子，粘液溢出来沾湿了他的手指，每当触碰到最敏感的前端都引得男孩一阵颤栗，他心情很好地勾起嘴角俯视着被自己掌控官能的人，慢条斯理地解开了上面5根束缚的带子，看着属于未经人事特有的稚嫩的性器变成深红色直直挺立起来，当解开最后一根捆在根部的带子白浊的液体瞬间从顶端射了出来。

艾斯有一瞬间失神，颤抖着身体死死咬住嘴唇才没叫喊出来，但从下体直窜大脑的快感还是使他的喉咙里发出几声闷哼。白色的浊液从脸上慢慢滑下来，胸腹上的浊液随着呼吸起伏而滑动。

马尔科舔了舔手上的浊液，声音里充满笑意，“刚才的回答虽然我很喜欢，但不是正确答案哟，要给你一点惩罚才行。”说着一只手沿着乳晕把周围的浊液抹匀开，顺着充满弹性的腹肌一路向下，最后停在小腹处画圈。

刚释放过有些疲软的分身很快又挺立起来，艾斯脱力般地靠着墙喘息，冰冷的感觉刺激着他的神经让他在快被情欲吞噬的意识里找回一丝理智，刚想咬住溢着血的下唇就被一只手捏住。

“果然是麻烦的小鬼。”马尔科拿过口塞系在艾斯嘴上防止他继续咬自己。插在后穴的棒子随着身体的幌动而摇摆，马尔科又往里塞了两个圆珠，然后慢慢抽出来一个然后再塞入，重复着动作。

“换一个问题，谁派你来的？”艾斯被堵住了嘴巴，所有的呻吟都化为喉咙间的闷哼。“警视厅、凯多、BIG MOM、金狮子，噢是金狮子。”马尔科自顾自的说着，似乎并不需要人回答。

“三个月前来到我的店里工作，目的是什么呢？为了获取白胡子组和红发组的军火交易情报吗。”虽然是问句，但语气却是肯定句。

“你在金狮子组是什么地位？非正式打杂人员？”语气里充满不屑，每说完一句话就将后穴里的拉珠深入一点，越往后排列的珠子尺寸越大。

“还你今年有18岁吗？只有17吧。你还有一个弟弟……”

听到“弟弟”两个字的时候艾斯突然睁开眼睛剧烈反抗起来，嘴里发出唔唔唔的声音怒瞪着男人。

马尔科并没有理会男孩的挣扎，而是接着说：“你填写的住址也是假的，你住在东城区吧，和弟弟一起。”

话音刚落便往通红的穴口塞进了一个大一号的圆珠，艾斯瞪大眼睛呼吸一窒，下身抖动着就又射了出来。

“哎呀呀，真是敏感啊，只是稍微刺激了下后面就射了吗。”马尔科调笑地在艾斯耳边说着，“主菜还没上呢，一会儿射不出来了可不行哟。”

马尔科拿起一根细长的银棒用打火机烧了烧，一只手握着艾斯半立着的性器揉搓起来，等再次充血挺立里来的时候将涂满润滑剂的银棒从顶端的小孔缓缓地插了进去。艾斯的身体剧烈的颤抖着，叫喊声被阻挡在了喉咙间，泪水不受控制地从眼角滑落。

看着面前的人不知是因为疼痛还是快感而流出的泪水，还有深陷情欲脸上泛起的潮红，马尔科突然觉得自己下身涨得发疼。他眯了眯眼，将艾斯换了一个姿势，双腿跪着让屁股翘起来，握着拉珠加快了手上的速度，小穴周围随着珠子进入而陷进去，又随着珠子出来而露出里面被磨得鲜红的嫩肉。

珠子越进越深，艾斯深陷在被官能支配的快感中快要失去意识，顶到最深处的时候却突然停了下来，口塞被人拿走，艾斯有些难耐的动了动屁股。

“啪”的一声，臀瓣被重重地打了一巴掌，艾斯喉咙里闷哼了一声，耳边有个声音告诉他别急，然后就感到后穴里的东西有浅浅的进出了几下，一个停顿后整根被拉了出去。

“啊啊啊——！”被填满的后穴突然一空，巨大的空虚感和前列腺被连续冲撞的快感袭击着艾斯的中枢神经，嘴上不再有束缚让他难以抑制的叫出声，脖颈扬起了一个好看的弧度。而前面的性器不断抖动着无法释放出来，却在体内转化为另一种高潮，将他最后一丝理智击溃。

马尔科解开了捆绑手脚的绳子，将刚经历了高潮还没缓过来的男孩抱了起来快步走向黑暗处。身上的昂贵的外套早已不见，只剩一件白色衬衣领口大开着露出一点胸膛上的青色纹身，衬衣因为被汗打湿紧贴着身体，胸前两点深红的突起若影若现。

原本黑暗的空间亮起柔和的灯光，他将人放在柔软的大床上，男孩现在连身上的皮肤都泛起淡淡的绯红，在白色的床单衬托下更加诱人可口，胸前两点殷红像撒过水的樱桃，从腹部到大腿沾满了各种色情的液体，有些纤细的腰肢刚刚就在他眼前随着手上动作而扭动着。

马尔科的眼眸逐渐加深，呼吸变得粗重起来，他想看这具年轻的身体上布满他的痕迹，将他的小穴填满自己的浊液，让他的腰肢随自己一起摆动。

他想让他染上自己的气味。

俯下身吻住了还有些迷茫的男孩的嘴唇，舌头舔着紧闭的齿贝寻找缝隙将它撬开。男孩抬起手想将身上的人推开，但毫无力道地放在男人肩上的手更像是欲拒还迎，双腿被压着无法动弹，只能扭动腰表达反抗，直到感受到隔着裤子抵在他大腿上炽热而坚硬的东西，身体瞬间僵硬不敢再动。

马尔科抬眼看了眼身下的人，趁机撬开对方牙齿，攻城略地的卷着对方无处可逃的舌头吮吸起来。艾斯感觉呼吸快被人夺走，狠狠一咬牙便感到口中铁锈味散开来，男人终于放开他的嘴唇，他像是获救的溺水者一般大口吸着气。

马尔科似乎并没有因为被咬破舌头而生气，“没想到还有咬人的力气，本来还想用我的舌头让你更舒服一点。”说着撑起身一只手在男孩性器周围色情的画了个圈。

还没等身下的人有所反应，他迅速将艾斯身体翻过去背对自己，在腰腹下塞了两个枕头让他的臀部挺起来。迅速解开自己的裤头拉下内裤，忍耐良久的硬物瞬间弹了出来打在艾斯的臀瓣上，发出一声色情的声响，冰凉的臀瓣在碰到硬物的同时仿佛被烫到一样颤了颤。

马尔科扳开艾斯的臀瓣，滚烫硬挺的性器在股间蹭了几下便挺入还湿润开合着的蜜穴。

“啊——”炽热而坚硬的东西入侵让他的蜜穴又涨又疼，空虚的后穴突然被填满，他发出满足的呻吟，快感如潮水一样又涌了上来，艾斯叫出声后慌忙用手背抵住嘴。

虽然刚才在器具的刺激下已经高潮过，催情药也早已过了药效，但刚被开拓过的年轻的身体，在尝试到完全不同于冰冷器具的火热和硕大后，不由自主的再次燃烧起来。

马尔科艰难地挺动着腰身，温暖紧致的肉壁绞得自己的性器有些疼，他一只手揉着艾斯的臀瓣让他放松，另一只手伸到下面揉搓着他的囊袋。喘着粗气慢慢地将自己的巨物抽出一点又再次进到更深处，每挺进一点蜜穴深处就咬得更紧，差点让他缴械投降。

他一边缓慢的抽插着一边舔咬着艾斯后脖颈的细肉，留下一个个牙印，直到一小块肉被吮吻得通红才换到下一个地方继续吮吻。

随着身后人的抽动断断续续的呻吟唇缝间漏出来，“啊啊…那里别……”艾斯的手紧紧抓着床单，耳边呼吸声逐渐靠近。

“哪里？这里吗？”说着狠狠向那处顶弄了几下。

“啊……不要……”泪水沾湿了眼角，艾斯感觉有电流从从尾椎骨一直窜到头顶，蜜穴随着巨物的抽插溢出更多的肠液，顺着大腿滴落在床上。

马尔科看着艾斯通红的耳廓忍不住凑上去轻轻地咬了咬，又惹得身下的人发出一声嘤咛。他停下呼了口气，扶着纤细却结实的腰肢加快速度抽插起来。

空气中弥漫着浓重的情欲的味道，在湿润的蜜穴里抽插进出的水渍声和囊袋拍打在臀部的啪啪声交织在一起，在安静的房间里声音像是被放大了一样刺激着交合中的两个人的鼓膜。

“啊……前……前面……”艾斯急促的喘息着，身体不自觉地随着后面的进出而摆动，他有些艰难的回头看身后的男人，“让我射……哈啊……”

他没发现自己的声音带上了哭腔，但听在男人耳里就跟燃烧理智的催情药一样，艾斯只觉得在后穴里驰骋的硬物又大了一圈。

马尔科将自己的巨物整根没入直顶到甬道深处，又整根抽出只留下顶端在穴口出摩擦几下。一只手摸向身下人的性器，小心翼翼地将银制的马眼棒从顶端的小孔里抽出，然后握着他的性器上下撸动，一边再次将自己的巨物顶到最深处。

艾斯身体抽搐着射了出来，张着嘴已经发不出任何声音，仰起头没来得及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角滑落。高潮使得蜜穴里的肉壁不断收缩紧紧咬住里面的巨物，马尔科急促的喘息着在最深处顶弄了两下便将自己的精液全部射在里面。

两人的喘息声交缠在一起，艾斯的大脑一片空白，全身脱力连根手指都抬不起来，穴口被反复摩擦而变得麻木，只能感觉到体内深处炽热的硬物。直到被人抓着脚踝翻过身，就着被插入的姿势硬物在他的甬道内转了一圈，敏感点突然被强烈刺激的快感让他失声尖叫起来。

马尔科将他的双腿固定在腰间再次挺动腰身狠狠地进出着，汗水从他的下颚滑落滴在他的小腹上，随着他的动作他呻吟着，最后已经记不清又做了几次。

艾斯失去意识前只记得马尔科那双一直看着他的染上情欲但依旧冰冷的眼睛。

醒来的时候艾斯盯着房顶有一瞬间迷茫，天已经大亮，昨晚就像做了一场梦，但干涩的喉咙和全身的酸痛感把他拉回到现实。

他居然被人操到失去意识。

闭了闭眼压下强烈的反胃感，房间里只有他一个人让他稍微松了口气，试着动了下手才发现一只手被拷在了床头。

嘴角扯出一个讽刺的弧度。一分钟后他揉着自己酸痛的腰背坐起身，红肿的后穴擦着床单带来一阵刺痛，他倒吸了一口凉气，在心里狠狠地记下了这笔账。

他现在全身赤裸着，一低头就看到下半身粘满了各种干掉的污秽物，身下的床单更是惨不忍睹，昭示着昨天夜晚发生一场多么激烈的、单方面虐杀的战斗。

刚下床腿一软就摔跪在地上，身下铺着柔软的地毯。一看就很贵，他心里想。

缓了缓才慢慢扶着墙站起身，他的衣物被整齐地叠放在旁边的椅子上，他皱了皱眉无视了心头浮起的诡异感迅速穿上衣服，他必须尽快离开这里。

这是一个极大的房间，所有物品都摆放的整整齐齐，没有一点杂物，除了床。门和窗都被锁了起来，他把目光放向了窗外。

萨奇刚进屋就看到一身黑西装的男人站在窗户旁边，似是在那儿站了好一会儿了，搭在窗台上的手夹着烟，直到燃尽了都没发现，不知在想些什么。

故意放大了脚步声靠近过去，“啧啧，你这一脸欲求不满的表情，难道昨晚玩的不尽兴？”萨奇摸着自己自满的发型，没等男人回答就接着说道：“也是，那个小鬼一看就知道是个雏儿，肯定不会太舒服。”

男人转过头好笑地看着他，“你很有经验嘛。”

“哪里哪里，跟您调教人的手段比起来，我就是个雏儿。”萨奇不怀好意地朝男人挤了挤眼，刻意强调了“调教”两个字。

马尔科毫不留情地赏了自己兄弟一个眼刀，眯着眼睛开口道，“红发那家伙送的，正好试试。”说完就见萨奇往后退了两步，深怕某人会把魔抓伸向自己。

马尔科没再理身旁的人，只是重新点燃一根烟静静地看向窗外。

这个人平时很少抽烟的啊，萨奇在心里叹了口气。

直到听到外面一声轻响，就见一个黑发少年步履蹒跚地顺着角落跑了出去。

他转头看向身边的男人，企图从那双万年死鱼眼中看出一丝波动，最后还是忍不住开口问：“你……就这么放他走了？”

男人只是沉默地看着窗外消失的背影。不知过了多久才转过身将烟头摁灭，缓步向门口走去。

想起昨夜那孩子在昏迷前的眼神，即使染上朦胧眼底的火也没有熄灭，他看的很清楚啊。

缓缓勾起嘴角，口中呢喃着：“他会回来的。”

不知是回答刚刚的问题，还是说给自己听。

等你回来杀了我。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆这章肉卡了三天，太羞耻了我对自己的下限又有了新的认识orz 希望太太们看得尽兴（顶锅盖跑  
☆修改了艾斯的年龄，太小怕马哥有负罪感（x 而且难以谎报年龄混进马哥的高级会所（一看就不是什么正经会所（被打死  
☆我用我的节操保证是温馨向


	2. 兄弟

“如果罗杰有孩子？如果有的话那可就麻烦啦嘎啊哈哈哈哈。”

“那种人是不配来到这世上的，更别说存活下来啊……”

“他可是『魔鬼的儿子』！”

…………

疼痛……疼痛是什么感觉？

背上皮肉绽开的疼痛？肋骨断裂的疼痛？还是五脏六腑撕裂的疼痛？

耳边净是嘲笑的声音，还有殴打声，大脑嗡嗡作响。

有什么东西顺着额头流了下来，刺痛了眼睛，模糊了视线。

抱着头的手紧握成拳，突然准确无误的抓住了不断踢打自己头部的那只腿，缓缓地抬起头看向周围的人。

那是一双被血水染红的眼睛。

…………

“恶……恶魔！”

“快跑！会被杀……”

“他是魔鬼！”

“啊——”

世界终于安静了。

啐了一口嘴里的血，身上感觉早已麻木。

只有心口，疼到窒息。

…………

艾斯整个人沉浸在水里，直到快被窒息感淹没才将头部浮出水面，缓缓睁开眼睛，任由头发上的水流下刺痛眼睛。

他摸了摸心口的位置，深深的吐出一口气。

从莫比迪克逃出来后他一边小心翼翼的躲避追踪，一边思考着目前为止发生的事情。

而最重要的问题就是，他的身世暴露了。这件事除了老头子和山里那群土匪外应该没有人知道，包括路飞。但现在白胡子组的那个男人知道了。

他从什么时候知道的？又是怎么知道的？还有多少人知道？烦躁和焦虑让他紧紧蹙起眉头。

那群土匪要是将这个秘密说出去的话早死八百次了不可能还在山里作威作福，而金狮子组要是知道这个秘密他也不可能活到现在。

他是意外进到金狮子组的，然后作为眼线被派到白胡子组打探消息。虽然很不甘心但那个男人说的没错，他在金狮子组就是打杂的甚至都不算正式成员。最底层的成员被派出去当眼线，被发现了处理掉对组里来说也没什么损失，谁会在意一个蝼蚁的死活？

而如果得到有用的情报并活下来绝对是快速提升地位的好机会。将白胡子组的情报交给组里无疑能让他成为正式成员，但这并不是他的目的他对此也毫无兴趣。

在莫比迪克三个月的时间里他的工作是店里的服务员，但见到马尔科的次数屈指可数，直到他偶然得知军火交易的消息并跟踪马尔科到港口……是那时候暴露的吗？

不，那个男人从一开始就知道。知道他的名字他的年龄，知道他住哪儿和谁一起生活，知道他的一切。

但还是让他留在莫比迪克，直到他自己露出马脚。艾斯有些无力的闭上眼睛。

给路飞留了暗语让他去风车町玛琪诺的店里等他，这是他和路飞一直以来的习惯，只要两人分开，安全与否、突发情况等等都要在事先约定好的地点留下标记再汇合。毕竟两人从小在土匪窝长大，下山后来城里这段时间也没少惹麻烦，家永远不可能是最安全的地方。

他和路飞现在住在东城区的贫民窟，脏乱差仨字都不足以概括这个地方的状况，吸毒、卖淫、强奸、抢劫、杀人……这里是犯罪的天堂也是罪犯的避难所，房屋错落道路曲折就像是一座散发着恶臭的迷宫，普通人来这里可能都会尸骨无存，更别说两个未成年人。

但对于初来乍到身无分文的他们来说，这里是难得的容身之所，更何况他们还是偷偷跑出来的……准确说是他前脚偷跑下山后脚路飞就追上来了。要是被老头逮到的话……呵，他一点也不想考虑这种可能性。

他在考虑的只有赶紧找个地方把自己洗干净，绝对不能让路飞看到他现在的样子！

回住处非常不安全，但身上一块红一块紫的痕迹使他不得不放弃去公共澡堂的打算，还有跑动过程中隐隐感觉后穴流出一些液体，这让他感到又羞耻又抓狂，附近甚至连条河都没有。

一路上都留意着周围，白天贫民窟其实十分安静，偶尔传来孩童的打闹声，邪魔还在沉睡等待夜幕降临才苏醒。他现在回去等于自投罗网，白胡子组想在贫民窟找一个人简直易如反掌，邪魔都要退避三舍。

但是没有，他从窗户翻进房间，没有人来过的痕迹，周围也没有任何异样。是他想多了吗？也许那个男人并不知道他住哪里？

艾斯揉了揉额头。怎么可能！

浴桶里的水早冷了，身上酸痛感也有所缓解。看了眼窗外已经快日落了，他最好在天黑之前离开这里，不然路上总能碰到想不开来找麻烦的，虽然他很乐意帮助那些人体验一把濒死的感觉，但今天他状态的状态并不好吃亏的可能是自己。

艾斯撑起身体跳出浴桶，后穴传来撕裂的痛感让他“嘶”地倒吸了一口气。

他绝对要杀了那个叫马尔科的男人！

港口。

马尔科站在岸边看着夕阳慢慢沉入海平线，金色的头发在落日余晖中泛着好看的颜色。

他抬手看了看表，距离约定的时间已经过去10分钟。

初春的海风带着一丝夹杂着湿气凉意，耳边是海浪拍打的声音，还有几只海鸥的鸣叫声。工作原因时常来这里，但却很少有欣赏的机会。他想起老爹时常对他说，偶尔也放慢脚步，看一看周围的景色。

确实很美啊。如果忽视耳边喋喋不休的声音。

马尔科摸了摸空荡荡的裤兜，转过身顺手接过萨奇刚拿出的烟叼嘴里，就着萨奇的手点燃了烟。

萨奇愣了一下，突然忘了他刚刚讲到哪里了。还有这是他包里最后一根烟……

马尔科看着面前从守时的重要性讲到他一周前吃了什么的男人，吐出一口烟圈问：“你今天很闲？”在他那儿呆了一天又跟着他来港口。

“靠，你这是要过河拆桥？”萨奇炸了，“昨天是谁陪你到港口演出戏的嗯？我出场费很高的！”

“出场费很高？”马尔科听了一乐，“我倒是知道黑市上悬赏包你一夜的价格很高。”然后故作佩服地看着萨奇。

萨奇脸顿时黑了，是哪个孙子放的悬赏让他抓到绝对要他后悔来到这个世上！他冷哼了一声说：“我是有正事才跟你来港口的。”

“什么事？”马尔科挑眉。

“防止你被那只红毛狐狸拐跑啊！”萨奇一脸痛心疾首，“你要是被拐跑了我怎么跟老爹交代？”话音还没落就感到一阵脚风向他袭来，反射性地向后跳了一步才勉强避过，劫后余生似的拍了拍心脏，要是被踢到怕是要瘸三天啊。

然后立刻换上小媳妇儿委屈脸控诉道：“靠！你有没有一点兄弟爱！有没有人性！我可是发自内心真诚无比的关心你！你居然下的了手，噢不下的去脚你的良心不会痛吗！像我这么好的兄弟踢坏了你上哪儿找……（以下省略100字）”

马尔科掏了掏耳朵后悔应该出脚更快更狠一点让他躺一周，至少能让他耳根子清净会儿。

最后小声咕哝了一句：“欲求不满的男人！”

“嗯？你说什么？”马尔科眯起眼睛。

萨奇立刻换上一张笑盈盈的脸打哈哈，“没……没，什么都没说！哈哈……”

马尔科冷冷一笑刚要说什么就听到汽车发动机的声音，两人立刻换上严肃的表情就像刚才什么都没发生一样，周围白胡子组的人也持枪警戒起来。

转眼一辆红色的跑车就停在不远处，刹车摩擦地面发出巨大的响声。

“哟，马尔科，好久不见！”闻声就见一个红发男人从驾驶室出来，白色衬衣的领口大开着露出精壮的胸膛，黑色大衣松松垮垮地搭在肩上，左眼上有三道伤疤看起来有些狰狞，“萨奇今天也来了啊！”

“你迟到了20分钟，红发。”马尔科蹙眉看向不远处的男人。

“呀，抱歉抱歉，来的时候出了点意外所以迟到了。”红发男人抓了抓头发回了一个歉意的微笑，“一路加大马力飞奔过来可是被贝克曼骂惨了。”说着回头看了眼从副驾驶出来一脸冷漠的黑发男人。

马尔科没再多说什么，指了指身后的货车，“你的货。”然后示意手下把箱子提上来，“还有这个。”

香克斯打开箱子，一把AWM狙击步枪和一把伯莱塔92F手枪，他用手摸了摸枪身便关上了箱子，对马尔科说，“谢了！这是尾款。”

马尔科接过箱子看了一眼里面成捆的现金，点了点头，“要验货吗？”

“不用，马尔科经手的货我很放心。”顿了顿又笑着说，“怎么样，要不要来我……”

“咳……”一声干咳打断了香克斯接下来要说的话，萨奇瞪着红发男人说：“我还在呢。”当着他的面就敢明目张胆诱拐他家若头。

看着对面那只红毛狐狸一脸“你能把我怎么样”的嚣张样就来气，事实上他还真不能把他怎么样，那只红毛狐狸甚至当着他家老爷子的面劝诱马尔科也不是一次两次了。

马尔科无奈的叹了口气当作没听到，拍了拍萨奇的肩膀说了声“走了”就准备收队回家，刚转身就听后面的人喊道：“哎，送佛送到西，那么大车货你不派人护送下么？”

还真是不放过任何占便宜的机会啊，马尔科在心里翻了个白眼转过身笑道：“得了吧，谁敢抢你红发的货？车都免费借给你了，雇白胡子组的人当保镖很贵的。”

真抠门儿，香克斯暗搓搓地想，于是让贝克曼去开货车，他在前面开路。上车后又叫住马尔科，“对了，上次送你那套玩具怎么样？好用吗？有没有感到更爽更兴奋？”

“……”马尔科看着笑得一脸猥琐的男人，自诩脸皮够厚也一时不知道该说什么。

“喜欢下次再送你点新玩意儿，不用谢。”没等马尔科再说什么红发男人便大笑着开着他的红色跑车风一样地走了。

留下刚检查完货车舱门还没上车的贝克曼“……”，这就是所谓的在前面开路么。

萨奇在旁边已经笑得直不起腰，这世上能让马尔科哑口无言的除了老爷子大概只有那只红毛狐狸了吧。见马尔科已经上车，他赶紧整理表情大喊着等等他，不然今晚他可能就要走路回家了。

马尔科开始反思自己怎么就交了两个恶友呢……

艾斯到风车町的时候天已经完全黑了，平日里玛琪诺的酒馆这个时候都是人声鼎沸热闹非凡，今天却感觉格外冷清。

艾斯皱了皱眉加快脚步走了过去，灯亮着，他用力推开门就听见“嘎吱”一声，半扇门就轰地倒在地上。

他看着小酒馆地上一片狼籍，碎了的盘子和酒瓶被扫到了一边留出条路，还有不少断了腿的桌椅倒地上，只有角落里还坐着三两个喝酒的客人被刚才的响声吸引看过来。

艾斯心里一沉，跑进店里大喊道：“路飞！路飞！在哪儿！玛琪诺！”

“艾斯！我在这儿！”熟悉的声音从里屋传来。

艾斯顿时松了一口气，还没等他进去就见一个身影窜出来然后脖子被搂住，艾斯紧紧回抱住路飞，闭上眼睛感受着面前的人散发出的温暖才终于安心。

“艾斯，你心跳的好快。”路飞脸贴着艾斯胸口闷声说。

艾斯伸手揉了揉胸前的脑袋，沉声道：“你没事就好。”才发现自己后背一片冷汗。

“嘻嘻。”路飞咧嘴笑着抬起头看向艾斯，“我怎么可能会有事嘛。”

“你受伤了！”看到路飞脸上贴了块纱布，艾斯眉头拧得更深了，“还有哪里受伤了？”

“没事没事就是一个小伤口。”感觉到艾斯刚放松的身体又紧绷起来，连忙安抚自己的哥哥，“玛琪诺已经帮我消毒了。”

这时玛琪诺也从屋里走出来，对艾斯温柔地笑了笑：“艾斯来啦，抱歉现在店里有点乱，坐这儿吧。”说着收拾了下吧台，又给路飞和艾斯倒了两杯橙汁。

“到底怎么回事？”玛琪诺看起来没有受伤，艾斯一开始以为是白胡子组的人来抓路飞，现在冷静下来可以确定不是，但拧起的眉头却没有松开，手无意识地紧紧抓着杯子，直到路飞叫了他三声才回过神来。

“……艾斯艾斯！你知道吗香克斯可厉害了！唰—地这样，哗—地这样，咚—地这样，就把那些人全部放倒啦！帅呆啦！”

艾斯看着路飞在那儿兴奋地比划，也跟着笑起来。只要路飞一直活蹦乱跳的就足够了，其他的都不重要。

问路飞对于他来说有多重要？他愿意用他的生命来承受这份重量。

“所以，香克斯是谁？”艾斯轻轻弹了弹路飞脑门。

路飞捂着脑门歪头想了半天：“唔……”然后一本正经地说：“香克斯就是香克斯。”

艾斯噗呵笑出声。虽然路飞说的乱七八糟，不过艾斯还是大致上弄明白了事情的经过。路飞像个迷弟一样一直在吹爆那个叫香克斯的人，他都有点嫉妒了。

“可是我没见过他我怎么知道他是不是真的厉害，那种小混混我也可以打倒的。”打翻了醋坛子的哥哥决定逗逗他的弟弟。

“艾斯见了就知道了！真的超厉害！”路飞闪着星星眼说。

“比我都厉害？”

“嗯！”路飞毫不犹豫地点头。

艾斯嘴角抽了抽，仿佛听到了心碎的声音，于是抬手就给了路飞一记爱的爆栗。

“啊好痛！”见路飞抱着头小脸皱成一团，觉得自家弟弟真是无敌可爱的恶魔哥哥又伸出他的魔爪揉捏那团略带婴儿肥的脸。

玛琪诺回来就见已经滚成一团的俩人，笑着摇了摇头，将两个大号的盘子盛满饭放在桌上，然后打开了旁边一口大锅的锅盖，香味瞬间四散开来。前一秒还在角落里打闹的两个人转眼就在椅子上了，一手握叉一手握刀就像盯住猎物蓄势待发的野兽一样。

两大勺咖喱浇在饭上，两人异口同声说了句“我开动啦！”便迫不及待地大快朵颐起来。

玛琪诺笑眯眯地看着两个孩子一脸满足地享用自己做的料理，觉得今天碰到的那点糟心事也没啥大不了的。

饭后，艾斯和路飞帮玛琪诺将店里打扫干净，许多桌椅都需要修补或更换，这一两日的营业恐怕会受影响。

“那些人下次要是被我碰到绝对揍得他们妈都不认识！”艾斯恶狠狠地说。

“噗呵”玛琪诺捂嘴笑起来。

艾斯皱眉不满道：“有什么好笑的！”

“谢谢艾斯。艾斯很温柔哦。”玛琪诺莞尔，看着比自己高一个头的少年，明明还是个孩子呢，脸上却早已看不出丝毫稚气，心里有些说不上来的心疼。

“干、干嘛突然说这个。”

看着脸上泛起红晕手足无措的少年，偶尔也有可爱的地方嘛，玛琪诺心想到。“你们不在我这里住一段时间吗？”

“不了，今天请我们吃饭十分感谢。”艾斯一只手压着一脸昏昏欲睡的路飞的肩膀一同弯腰道谢。

玛琪诺心里叹了一口气说：“好吧，欢迎下次来。”

她第一次见到艾斯和路飞的时候俩人一身狼狈，不知道饿了几顿了看着店门口的菜谱直流口水，她以为是哪里来的流浪小孩就给了他们一笼肉包子，年长一些的少年先是愣了愣，很有礼貌地道了谢便狼吞虎咽起来。

等她在店里忙了好一阵出来看到两个人还在店门口，以为他们还想要吃的，没想到年长的少年开口要帮她干活，作为给他们食物的回报。

之后他们偶尔会来店里吃饭，然后在店里帮忙，一来二去对两个少年也有所了解。她多少也猜到两人大概又惹上什么麻烦了吧，但就像以前一样，他们不说，她也不会多问。

从风车町出来，艾斯拉着路飞向城郊走去。

“路飞，抱歉，今晚得住外面了。”艾斯歉意地挠了挠头。

“嘛，知道。”路飞挖鼻孔说，这简直是家常便饭的事。

“艾斯，刚才一直想问，你脖子后面有红印诶。”然后凑近看了一眼，小声咕哝道：“像是被牙咬的……”

“怎……怎么会。只是不小心受伤了……”艾斯身体猛地一顿，有些僵硬地看向路飞。

只见路飞先是一脸沉思，随后笑道：“噢，你又碰见那几个地痞了？果然没我不行吧哈哈哈！”

瞬间揪起的心放下了一半，赶紧打哈哈糊弄过去，然后紧了紧衣领。艾斯心里又把马尔科碎尸万段了一百遍！

他平时都穿短袖，为了遮住身上的那些痕迹翻箱倒柜才找出一件长袖衬衣，好在现在是初春，冬日的寒冷还没完全吹散，路飞才没有多想。

要是让路飞知道……艾斯紧紧捏起拳头。

“呐，路飞，你快开学了吧？差不多该回去了。”

“啊？不知道。迟到几天也没关系吧，我想和艾斯呆在一起。”

艾斯心底最柔软的地方被触动，但还是狠心道：“再不回去让老头子知道我带你跑下山还带你旷课我俩都得玩完，达旦可不会那么好心帮我们打掩护。”

提起爷爷明显感觉路飞抖了抖，“艾斯以前也经常旷课……”

“……，我下周就开学了！”艾斯微微垂下头掩住神色。

路飞板着指头数了数，“那还有五天，等艾斯开学我就回去！”

“……好。我们，快走吧已经很晚了。”路飞的眼神很坚定，他很清楚他的弟弟比任何人都固执，所以绝不能让他知道那件事。

“耶！去海边啦！”路飞兴奋地拉着艾斯跑起来，没一会儿又慢下来笑眯眯地回头看向艾斯，“艾斯，三年后我也要来神南高校，等我16岁肯定会比艾斯强的。”

“笨蛋，你17的时候我20了还是比你强！”

“等我长高肯定能打过艾斯！”

“我要成为世界上最强的人！”

“那我就比最强的艾斯更强！”

……

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆这章本来想写到肉的，结果过渡剧情越写越多……争取下章能坐上开往幼儿园的车=_=☆  
☆本文1V1，爱情属于马艾


	3. 救人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️handjob 车震 跳蛋play‼️  
⚠️阅读过程中如有不适请及时刹车‼️

艾斯把路飞打包扔上开往戈尔波山的客车已经是几天后的事情了，当然面对一个一心只想跟着大哥闯荡江湖绝不回家的熊孩子，熊孩子他哥无奈表示只能来一顿爱的教育。

掏出兜里最后一百元给达旦家打了电话，在对方咆哮声到达前及时的摁下了听筒。

臭老太婆还是那么有精神啊，艾斯咕哝道，没他在路飞会很寂寞的吧。

或许，寂寞的其实是他自己。

这几天太平静了，白胡子那边似乎没有任何动静，他可不认为那个变态男人会好心放过他，当然他也绝对不会放过那个男人！

龟缩躲避从来都不是艾斯的作风，只是带着路飞他不能冒险。

艾斯先去了狮鬼组的地盘，白胡子组想到找人没必要避人耳目，只可惜在狮鬼的人那里也没有探听到消息，要么白胡子组是秘密行x动，要么就是压根没打算……

难道不打算抓我吗？还真像那个狂妄自大的男人会做的事，艾斯心里嗤笑道。

不过也不是完全没收获，至少知道了那个男人的行踪。

艾斯眼里火苗跳动着，手指捏的咔咔响，他绝对要杀了那个秃头变态男人。

然而计划赶不上变化呢，他在蹭了两个鬼狮顿霸王餐后，甩掉了跟踪的人揍了两个拦路收保护费的人又救了个小女孩。

艾斯碰到小女孩的时候她正在被两个保镖追赶，救了人才知道她是被人拐卖到赌场当作交易品，另一个被拐来的年轻女孩帮她逃了出来，所以求艾斯帮她把人救出来。

看着面前6、7岁大的孩子拼命忍着眼泪把前因后果讲清楚，满怀希望的看着他，艾斯忍不住摸了摸小女孩的头，放柔了声音说：“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫光月玉，大哥哥可以叫我小玉。”顿了顿又急忙道：“我家有很多钱，我可以支付报酬！”

说着生怕艾斯不相信，连忙把藏在里衣里印着家徽的令牌拿出来放在艾斯手上。

艾斯看着手上的牌子愣了一下，把令牌还给小玉失笑道：“收好，我答应帮你救人，不用给我钱，唔不过你可以请我吃饭。”

“真、真的吗？”

眼看小女孩好不容易憋回去的眼泪又要流下来，艾斯拍拍她的头让她带路，“女孩子哭多了会变丑。”

“嗯，对！我可是忍者，不能哭！”

“噗哈哈，那你以后要做一个妖艳的女忍者哦。”

*****

“100万。”  
“我跟。”

艾斯静静趴在通风口里往下看，一群人围在赌桌边，6个男人和2个金发女人。

这是港口城里最大的赌场，大家都叫它“小飞空”，据说当年金狮子路过一眼相中了这栋金顶的传统建筑，于是抢过来占为己有。

赌场一共3层，他们现在处于二楼东侧。由于小玉只记得大致方位但不知道具体哪间包厢，艾斯只好从楼顶顺着通风管道爬下来一间间找。

第五间包厢有4个男人，还有被绑在椅子上蒙住头的女孩，露出一小截粉色的头发。

应该是这里了，随后开始仔细观察房间的门窗和各种东西的摆放，房间里除了女孩偶尔的呜咽和男人的呵斥几乎没人说话，更像是在等人。

艾斯正准备先下手为强，门被拉开的瞬间让艾斯瞳孔紧紧一缩。

马尔科！

他怎么在这里！

艾斯捏成拳的手臂上青筋暴起，深吸了几口气才克制住自己没冲出去。

现在还不是时候。

艾斯盯着房间里的一举一动，男人背对他坐在沙发上，手下将放着几个小瓶子手提箱放到男人面前，等男人微不可查的点头后才把另一个箱子给对方。

坐在对面的人不停地说着什么，脸上带着谄媚的笑容，只不过男人自始至终都没有说过一句话。

直到角落里的女孩被带上来，男人站起身扯掉了女孩头上的黑布，从艾斯的角度可以看到男人俯身在女孩耳边说了些什么，还有他微微上扬的嘴角。

果然是个变态，艾斯心里鄙夷地想。

只见男人亲自为女孩松了绑，与对面的人说了句话便把手搭在女孩的腰上将人带走。

就在马尔科离开时像是不经意的扫了房间一圈，在通风口定了两秒。

艾斯呼吸一窒，转瞬男人已经消失在门后了。

艾斯毫不犹豫从通风口跳出，趁房中剩下的4人还没反应过来迅速把人打晕，甚至都没让他们发出太多声音，拿了其中一人的西服便沿着男人出去的方向追了上去。

可惜走道上已经看不到人影，艾斯在心中估算着从马尔科离开到他出来能走多远，外加还带着一个女孩，只有西侧有通往上面或者下面的楼梯，从二楼走道可以清楚看到一楼大厅里的情况，如果没有离开那么只有三楼了。

那么迫不及待吗？！

艾斯咬牙切齿地想着快速冲上三楼，下面楼梯口隐约传来脚步声和对讲机的声音。

已经醒来了吗？果然下手太轻了。

艾斯没有理会快要追上来的保镖，他和小玉约定了汇合的地方，如果没把人带出去真怕小姑娘自己跑进来救人，他可是费了很大劲才让她留在外面的。

三楼的包间比二楼的少，房间自然比二楼更宽敞豪华，地上铺的都是崭新的榻榻米，连一点污渍都卡不到。艾斯直接将门拉开一间间找，已经顾不上里面传来的谩骂和越来越近的脚步声。

就在艾斯跑到下一间包厢时，门忽然从里面拉开没等艾斯反应已经被拉了进去。

房内一片漆黑，艾斯眼睛还没适应身体已经条件反射打出去，只听身后的人啧了一声，很快他的手又被钳制住，耳边传来温热的呼吸和低沉的声音。

“是在找我吗？艾斯。”

艾斯身体僵硬了一瞬，他当然认得这个声音！

“你……！”没等他反应男人已经将他压在门上，手上的力道让艾斯痛得几乎说不出话来。

“嘘——有人来了，乖一点。”

男人凑近艾斯耳边，呼吸全部打在耳根和脖颈上，说话时嘴唇轻轻碰到耳垂，这个距离让艾斯全身汗毛倒竖，只能咬牙留意外面的动静试图让自己分心。

男人像是知道身前的人在想什么一般，伸出舌尖舔弄嘴边小巧的耳垂，然后变本加厉地用牙齿啃咬起来。

“马尔科！！！”艾斯艰难地扭头狠狠瞪向身后的男人，随后呼吸一窒难以置信地瞪大眼。

马尔科在男孩的耳边轻笑一声，继续舔舐那亮晶晶的耳珠，右手钳制住两只想要挣脱的手，左手已经从男孩的大腿内侧抚上腿间柔软的地方，不轻不重地揉搓起来。

男人感受着怀里有些颤抖的身体，舌尖滑过男孩滚烫的耳尖，顺着耳根舔咬到脖颈。被外套衣领阻拦的男人不悦地蹙起眉，只好停下手上的动作，将艾斯的外套扯下来顺便在他手上打了个死结。

“喂！你带走的那个姑娘……”

艾斯刚喘一口气还没把话说完嘴唇就被重重的咬了一口， 马尔科没有再给他说话的机会，有些粗暴地啃咬着艾斯的嘴唇，大手从衣摆进入抚摸少年还有些瘦弱但结实的腰，然后顺着小腹滑进裤子里。

“宝贝儿，这么快就湿了吗？”马尔科终于肯放过艾斯已经红肿的唇，凑到男孩耳边轻声道。男人的手指一会儿隔着内裤刮搔马眼问他什么感觉，一会儿在卵蛋上画圈一边问他舒不舒服。

艾斯正以一个极其别扭的姿势被压在门上，从缝隙中还能看到外面的人影，下体的感官需要调动他几乎全部的精神力才能克制自己不发出声音，然而现在触觉和听觉的双重刺激让他快到掩藏不住喉咙里的呻吟。

“闭嘴！”艾斯咬牙切齿地低吼道。

“嗯？你不想知道那个姑娘的下落了吗？”马尔科舔了舔嘴角，将艾斯的裤子全部拉了下去。

艾斯颤抖着身体，外面只要有人拉开门就能看到他下体裸露的样子，羞耻得让他几乎要咬破嘴唇。

“呵，放心，除了你应该没人敢在史基的地盘上闹出那么大动静。”

马尔科握住艾斯挺立的阴茎快速撸动起来，同时吻住对方的唇舌在口腔里肆意搅动，上下配合模仿抽插的动作。阴茎顶端流出的前液把马尔科的手掌弄得粘腻湿滑，他将掌心覆上龟头转动手腕一下下地摩擦。

初经人事的艾斯根本经不起刺激，咬紧的牙关溢出几声呻吟，茎身抽动着全数泄在马尔科手里。

“真浓啊，那天之后自己没做过吗？”说着马尔科把手抬到艾斯面前让他看。

做你大爷！

艾斯把头扭开死死闭着眼睛，在心里把这个变态骂了成千上万次，高潮后的身体软的一塌糊涂，他只能靠在门廊上低喘，如果不是马尔科搂着他很可能直接倒在地上。

虽然他更很希望那男人直接放手让他倒在地上，但马尔科显然没有打算放过他。

马尔科轻声低笑着攥住那双被吮吸得娇艳欲滴的唇，沾满浊液的手掌再次抓住还未软下的分身，拇指和食指捏着冠状沟和龟头摩擦，被束缚在裤子里的肿胀一下下地顶弄艾斯的屁股。

艾斯惊得瞪大眼睛，对上一双近在咫尺的冰蓝色眼睛，嘴巴被堵住只能发出呜呜声反抗。射精后的不应期还没过去，被粗砺的手指不断刺激龟头让艾斯非常难受，但又夹杂着一丝难以言喻的快感。

意识渐渐变得模糊起来，等艾斯反应过来已经说不出话了，艰难地转过头瞪着马尔科，动了动嘴只有出气声。

你他妈只会下药吗！有种单挑！

马尔科勾起嘴角看着他，艾斯失去意识前只听到一句话。

这里不方便，暂时先放过你。

*****

“大哥哥，大哥哥他怎么了？”

这声音是……小玉？他没能去约定的地方汇合这孩子果然自己跑出来了，他想让她快走但无论怎么努力都张不开嘴。  
……

“Boss，人已经抓到送去港口了。”

“嗯，问出药从哪里来的再把人交给佩罗娜。”  
……

隐隐约约听到说话的声音，艾斯又陷入黑暗中。

直到过了很久感觉到有个湿滑柔软的东西在他嘴里搅动，艾斯迷糊地撕开眼便看到一双冰蓝的眼眸，愣一下才反应过来自己在被强吻。

艾斯刚抬起拳头准备揍扁这个色狼便被一个稚嫩清脆的声音打断。

“呀，睡美人哥哥被吻醒啦！”

什么？

什么睡美人？

马尔科看眼前的人迷糊的样子，眼底染上一丝笑意，收回舌头后又意犹未尽地舔了两下那两半红唇，才坐正抚平自己西服上的褶皱。

小玉为什么会在这里！

车子平稳地向前开着，艾斯顾不上对付马尔科，瞬间从椅子上跳起来按住马尔科向小玉吼道：“小玉快……”离开这里！

没说完的话被堵在喉咙里，突然感受到身体某个地方难以忽视的异物感，艾斯又惊又怒地看向马尔科。

这时旁边的小女孩笑意盈盈地开口了：“多亏爱德华先生救了大哥哥和佩罗娜姐姐。”

救了他？和……姐姐？

小玉继续道：“我没等到大哥哥一着急回了赌场，正好碰上爱德华先生抱着大哥哥出来了，才知道是马尔科先生救了佩罗娜姐姐还有大哥哥。”

连小孩子都骗！艾斯怒瞪眼前的男人。

马尔科戏谑地看着艾斯，勾唇轻声说道：“压够了吗？艾斯。”

感受着身上的人僵硬的身体，风轻云淡地对上那双怒火冲天的眼睛，手却抬起不轻不重地拍了一下男孩的屁股。

艾斯差点哼出声，身体反射性地从男人身上弹开，双颊涨得通红。

“大哥哥，你怎么啦，突然脸好红。”小玉凑近问到。

“没、没事的。”艾斯扯了扯嘴角笑道，和小玉有一搭没一搭地聊着，尽量忽视对面锐利的眼神，身体却没一刻放松。

车终于在海港停下，艾斯飞快地拉开车门，还没迈出腿身体某处的震颤就让他一个激灵，随后手臂就被宽厚的手掌钳制住。

“玉小姐，我让手下带您过去。”男人向车外的人示意。

小玉抿唇点了点头：“谢谢马尔科先生送我过来。”随后看向艾斯想说什么似乎有些犹豫，只是掏出身上的令牌放在艾斯手上眉眼弯弯地说：“大哥哥一定要收下哦，有机会小玉一定请大哥哥吃饭！”

艾斯还在看着手上的令牌愣神，车门关上的刹那就被一个大力拉坐在男人的腿上，下颚被捏住正视男人的双眼。

“你……快放开我！”

马尔科一只手轻轻摩挲着艾斯的下颚线，另一只手滑向臀缝震颤的地方，手指隔着裤子轻轻摩擦着。

眼看怀中的男孩眼角渐渐染上绯红，才慢条斯理地开口：“这是对你擅自逃走的惩罚哟，再说艾斯也很喜欢这样不是吗？”

“喜欢……你个鬼！快拿……出去！”艾斯揪着男人衣领的手都在微微颤抖着。

马尔科只是将目光移向男孩下面隆起的地方，勾唇笑道：“刚刚才发泄过，这么快又硬了哟。”

“还不是……你这变态……哈啊！”艾斯难耐扭动着屁股，没想到却让那东西进到了更深的地方，碰上某个点让他叫出了声。

马尔科危险的眯起眼睛，拿起旁边的遥控器按了按，艾斯只觉得体内震动陡然增强，加上被马尔科的手指一直往里按，正好顶在那个让他崩溃的点上。

艾斯的裤子已经被退到大腿根，阴茎在内裤的束缚里高高凸起，随着抽动的小腹不受控制地跳动，顶端渗出的液体浸湿薄薄的布料，后面更是狼藉一片。

“想要吗？”马尔科轻轻碰了下凸起的顶端便惹的怀里人一阵颤栗。

“嘶——”回应他的是肩膀被怀里的人狠狠咬住，男人不怒反笑，“张牙舞爪的小野猫。”

艾斯不知道他现在的攻击力在男人眼里就跟小猫挠人似的，很快最后一层薄布也被拉下露出饱满结实的臀部，股缝间粉嫩的小口微微开合着吐出润滑剂，只是前面挺立的性器仍被布料包裹着不得完全释放。

马尔科将跳蛋拉到穴口进出，又加上手指进行扩张，指尖准确地找到了腺体抠挖，艾斯受不住想要逃开却被男人死死按住，呻吟声里都带上了呜咽。

艾斯昏昏噩噩地感觉到屁股被抬起，随后就一个滚烫的硬物抵住穴口，他瞬间清醒挣扎起来，但男人没有给他挣脱的机会，血脉偾张的性器对准小口挤了进去，连同跳蛋一起顶进深处。

被贯穿的疼痛让艾斯的眉头皱成一团，嘴唇被牙齿咬破了皮，后穴紧紧绞着男人的性器，虽然有扩张润滑但本就紧致的小穴还是有些难以容纳男人过于粗大的阴茎。

马尔科也被夹得难受，柱身被温暖湿润的内壁紧紧包裹，龟头正好顶在跳蛋上进退两难，但他还是耐心扳开艾斯的唇吻了上去。

舔过嘴角的伤口卷住对方柔软的舌头吮吸，两只手划过艾斯的敏感点最终停在乳首揉搓起来，等到后穴放松一点才开始小幅度挺动。

马尔科的衬衣早被艾斯扯得乱七八糟，男孩的下身随着挺动摩擦着男人结实的腹肌，他感觉到男孩顶在他小腹上的性器又渐渐变硬，稳住男孩的腰开始快速地抽插。

“嗯哼……慢……慢点！”密闭的车厢充满情欲的味道熏得艾斯有些神智不清，两只手像抓住救命稻草似的地紧紧抓住马尔科的肩膀

就在艾斯快被感官的痛苦和愉悦淹没的时候，车窗被人从外面敲响。

“Boss，还有15分钟起航。”

外面的说话声吓得艾斯一个激灵，慌张地发现外面站着人，他不敢想从外面能不能看到车里的情形。

偏偏这时男人抬起他的屁股用力地将肉棒挺入，每一下都顶着腺体进入，像是惩罚他的不专心。加之肉穴深处震动的跳蛋，让艾斯抓着马尔科的手臂青筋暴起，头部微微后仰呻吟便从唇齿间溢出。

马尔科每动一下都会被收缩的肉穴紧紧缠住，他感觉到抵在小腹上的性器跳动了两下便有温热的液体流出来。

马尔科低头看了眼，眯起眼睛舔了舔唇角凑近艾斯耳边说：“没碰前面就射了吗？宝贝儿真厉害！”

艾斯对上一双满是情欲的冰蓝色眼眸，只见男人咧开危险的笑容说道，“还有15分钟，现在，满足我。”

话音刚落就着插入的姿势把人放倒在椅子上，随后似乎不满意占据穴内的另一样东西，扯着线从性器旁拉了出来随手扔到一边，惹得艾斯失声尖叫。

将男孩修长的双腿搭在肩上，俯身压下吻住微肿的嘴唇就快速抽插起来，穴口来不及吞入的液体在周围打出一圈白沫。

艾斯像被对折一般双腿被压到极致放在头两侧，臀部因此向上翘起能被更深地进入，没过多久性器又颤颤巍巍立了起来。

艾斯被打桩式地抽插肏得眼神失焦，过会儿又被抓着脚踝缓慢地研磨腺体不肯深如，逼得艾斯哭着求他快点才整根末入顶到最里面。

终于在几次重重地挺入后跳动的阴茎将精液全部射在最深处，艾斯也同时射了出来。

马尔科起身简单收拾了一下，换了一身衣服，把外套盖在男孩身上，打开暖气和空气循环才离开。

艾斯昏昏沉沉地躺在椅子上，陷入黑暗前只听到一句话。

乖乖等我回来。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆下章蛋糕play  
☆虽然没赶上马哥生日但还是要写  
☆不定期更新（比心♥️


End file.
